Desperate Measures
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Glitch goes to desperate measures to get his self-image back. Some of the things he does, Cain disagrees with. Cain/Glitch. Based on the song "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench.
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate Measures**

**Show:**Tin Man

**Plot:**Glitch goes to desperate measures to get his self-image back. Some of the things he does, Cain disagrees with. Cain/Glitch. Based on the song "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Glitch's POV**

"You are not going out in that," Cain growled at me.

I squeaked a bit. I had put on a shirt of my love and just some really short shorts () I had found whilst going through my old room in the castle. I looked at him quietly. I didn't honestly think it looked all that bad.

I sulked off to the wardrobe that we shared to get different clothes on. I looked back at Cain and he looked away from me.

**Cain's POV**

I didn't mean to be harsh on the zipperhead. To the man I that I loved. But I couldn't grasp why he did half the things he did. Oh wait. He had only half a brain. How could I possibly forget that?

I looked back at my lover once he finished getting dressed. He was back in his usual attire. I smiled and walked over to him. I kissed him softly before the both of us left the room. Glitch's soft hand slipped into my calloused hand.

"I want you to burn all of those shorts as soon as you can. Hell I'll get Raw to help us burn them," I said when we got to his old room.

The dark haired male looked up at me. I glanced at him and groaned. I found out that it would be a long time before the fire went out. Of course Glitch and Raw wanted some of the sugary pillows that DG had brought back from one of her trips to the inner zone. I took it upon myself just to lean against the castle wall, watching the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperate Measures**

**Show:**Tin Man

**Plot:**Glitch goes to desperate measures to get his self-image back. Some of the things he does, Cain disagrees with. Cain/Glitch. Based on the song "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

One of the two males woke up later in the day after the burning of the shorts. Cain felt for his lover, but couldn't find him. The blond shot up in the bed. Retching could be sounded from their personal bathroom. The Tin Man got up off the bed. He creaked open the door to see dark curls in the toilet. Cain let out a sigh.

"You shouldn't have eaten that many sugar pillows," Cain said while he wet a piece of cloth.

Glitch mumbled something repetitively between retches. The dark haired male's love put the wet cloth on his neck. The two of them stayed in the bathroom until Glitch's vomiting stopped.

The two of them walked out; Glitch was wiping his mouth with his arm. The dark haired male looked over at the lighter haired male. The Tin Man looked down at the slightly shorter male.

"What's the matter?" Cain asked him.

"I feel fat now. I wanna try a crash diet now. I've heard DG say something about that. I've heard DG say something about that."

Cain scowled a bit upon hearing that. He stormed off to go find the young princess. He wouldn't have her filling his lover's half a brain with such crazy ideas. The Tin Man's hand curled into a fist. He struggled to uncurl it so he wouldn't hurt DG like he knew he could.

He ended up finding her lounging in one of the bigger rooms. Cain walked up in front of her.

"What did you say to zipperhead about crash dieting?" he growled.

The blond male watched the dark headed woman jump slightly. DG's light blue eyes looked up at the older male.

"I only mentioned it once. I promise Cain. I'm surprised he even remembers me saying that," DG explained hurriedly. "And-And I was talking to Azkedillia."

Cain's eyes narrowed and he only nodded. He walked away from the young princess. He walked around the castle to try to find the head case that he loved. The male found Glitch wandering in a hallway; hand trailing along a wall.

"Hey sweetheart. You shouldn't be listening to what DG says. It's not going to end well for you. Or me for that matter," the Tin Man said.

The zipperhead looked up and just nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Cain," Glitch said before kissing his boyfriend's lips.

**A/N: Maybe I should spend more time listening to my teachers in class, but at time's I just can't help it. This story is too good to pass up. Hehe...*rubs head slightly***


	3. Chapter 3

**Desperate Measures**

**Show:**Tin Man

**Plot:**Glitch goes to desperate measures to get his self-image back. Some of the things he does, Cain disagrees with. Cain/Glitch. Based on the song "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man or the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

After a short stint of three days with Glitch's dieting, Cain was exhausted by his love's desperate measures to recapture his self-image. Cain laid on the bed that they shared together, playing with the toy horse that had saved his life. As the Tin Man was twirling it around in his fingers, the double doors that led out into the passageway opened up. The blond male shot up to see Raw at the door. An eyebrow was raised.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked throwing the toy down as he got up.

"Glitch," was the only thing that Raw said.

The Tin Man rushed out of the room with the viewer that DG had saved from the Papay. Raw led the human male to the room where the zipperhead was. Cain stood shakily in the doorway. He recognized the room. It was Ambrose's room; Glitch's old room. Cain could hear DG come running up behind him.

Glitch was standing near a brain that was in cased with water in the center of the room. The dark haired male turned slightly to face the three that he had joined up with to be where he was standing now.

"I just want my brain back Cain," he said before turning back to the brain.

Cain couldn't blink . He didn't want to as he walked over broken inventions- things that wouldn't have worked. With Glitch's back still towards them, the Tin man put both his hands on Glitch's shoulders. The slightly taller male leaned down to whisper something in his loves ear.

"This isn't going to work."

"Just minor surgery," Glitch whispered back.

With that, Cain wrapped his arms around Glitch's chest. He pulled him into a hug. Glitch's eyes widened just a bit.

"It's not that minor sweetheart," Cain mumbled.

Glitch turned his head to protest, but his mind, as per usual, went blank. Cain eased his arms off the of the zipperhead's chest before taking his hand. The Tin Man led the other male out of the room.

"Don't scare us like that Glitch," DG said hugging her friend.

Glitch wrapped his arms around the young princess before looking up at the Tin Man.

"What was I doing again?" he asked with an awkward smile on his face.

"Just don't worry about it," Cain said patting Glitch's back. "Promise me you won't go through anymore of these hair brained schemes."

"What schemes?" Glitch asked as the four of them walked down the passageway.

The blond male just shook his head and sighed. It was going to be a long journey with the male, but the Tin Man was going to enjoy it the best he knew how.


End file.
